


Blood

by Kiterie



Series: 100 themes [43]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-17
Updated: 2009-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things need to be said because they need to be heard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood

Rin touched his cheek, smiling despite the fact that she was having trouble breathing. "I..." The single word took a lot out of her and she panted.

"Don't," Kakashi said, fixing her with that glare that said not to argue with him, that said to stop and left no room to argue.

It didn't matter to Rin, not now, she knew he loved her. He might not love her the way she wanted him to, but he did love her, and that mattered. "Please..." She could feel the tears stinging her eyes making it harder to see around the dark spots. "...need to say it,"  she choked out, coughing then staring for a moment at the spatters of red on his unmasked face. She wiped it away weakly, smearing it more than anything, and stopping as her fingers touched his lips. It amazed her how soft they were; she'd always imagined they were, always wondered if they were thin and pale like the rest of him, always wondered what he'd looked like if he smiled, if it would reach his eyes.

"I love you, Kakashi." The words were surprisingly unbroken, though the effort was not unnoticed as it set off another coughing fit. It was important to her that he know; he needed to hear it, that somebody loved him for him and all his faults and failings, and she was the only one left who truly knew them all.

Kakashi frowned. He hadn't wanted her to say it, hadn't wanted her to feel it, and it was written in the expression as clearly for her to see as though he'd spoken the thought aloud.

Rin closed her eyes, not wanting to see it anymore. Of everyone, she thought he deserved to be loved the most, he'd lost everything, and he needed it the most. That he didn't realize that made her want to cry, but she already was, so it made no difference. She felt like she was drowning in tears instead of blood right then. It hurt more than knowing she was dying.

When the warmth pressed against her lips it surprised her, but she couldn't open her eyes anymore; it like everything else was too much, but it didn't stop the tears from slipping free. She was almost glad for it, because she didn't think she could bear to see his pain as he gave her what she'd wanted, even as he was losing the last of everything.

'Poor Kakashi,' she thought. Rin begged silently, with her last breaths, that he find somebody he could truly hold onto, whose blood would not stain his heart the way everyone else's he'd loved had manged to do.


End file.
